pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Essere
2ª coniugazione: -ERE Irregolare Auxiliar: essere Português: Ser Variações/similares/relacionados: Stare Tabela Sites http://www.wordreference.com/conj/ITverbs.aspx?v=Essere http://www.italian-verbs.com/os-verbos-italianos/conjugacao.php?verbo=essere http://www.coniugazione.it/verbo/essere.php http://italian.about.com/library/verb/blverb_essere.htm http://www.italian-verbs.com/os-verbos-italianos/os-verbos-italianos-top.php http://www.italian-verbs.com/ http://www.coniugazione.it/ Vídeos Outras informações (usos, expressões e outros) Diferenza tra "essere" e "stare" (Diferença entre os verbos "essere" e "stare") ... essere'' exprime a colocação referindo-se ao momento da enunciação'; enquanto 'stare denota a colocação habitual'. ... não se pode escrever: “''Sto nervoso”, “''Sta assente''”, “''Il lavoro sta fatto bene''.” ... frases como “''Dove stai?” (no sentido de “''Dove ti trovi?”) ou “''Non ci sta nessuno''” (para “''Nessuno è presente''.”) não são aceitáveis no italiano oficial. O verbo stare é usado freqüentemente no lugar do verbo essere, sobretudo em frases que exprimem o comportamento ou o estado de animo de uma pessoa: “''Stare attento!”, “''Stare in ansia.”, “''Stare sulle spine''.”, ou mesmo em frases que contenham uma ordem ou uma exortação: “''Stia zitto!”, “''Sta’ seduto.”, ou em frases feitas: “''Se le cose stanno così…''”. Nestes casos o uso de stare no lugar de essere é legitimo e correto; em outros casos os dois verbos não podem ser trocados, não se pode escrever: “''Sto nervoso''”, “''Sta assente''”, “''Il lavoro sta fatto bene''.”. O hábito de substituir stare por essere é de origem meridional; por isto características de acentuada regionalidade são evitadas nos usos oficiais e formais. Portanto, atento que as considerações que seguem valem para a língua nacional, não para os italianos regionais (nos quais vingam usos variáveis). No sentido de “encontrar-se em certo lugar”, referido a objetos, existe entre os dois verbos certa sutileza: essere exprime a colocação referindo-se ao momento da enunciação; enquanto stare denota a colocação habitual. Confrontando-se estas duas frases: 1- Le forbici sono nel primo cassetto a destra dell’acquaio. onde estão agora, não necessariamente de costume. 2- Le forbici stanno nel primo cassetto a destra dell’acquaio. onde são normalmente colocados. Se se refere a pessoas, o verbo stare, no uso moderno neutro – diferente, em parte, dos usos passados – tem geralmente o sentido de “passar um tempo em”, “ficar em”, “residir”, ou indica a posição, ou, obviamente, as condições de saúde. Depois exitem as expressões idiomáticas, inalteráveis. Me parece que estas duas frases têm um significaddo levemente diferente: 1- “Sono contento de essere qui.” = “Sono contento di trovarmi qui preciso momento”; 2- “Sono contento di stare qui.” = “Sono contento di soggiornare qui.” Na primeira frase se exprime a colocação no espaço e no tempo; na segunda, se salienta ao contrário a permanencia no lugar do qual se fala [portanto, convidado para jantar na casa de amigos, eu usarei sempre a primeira; a segunda poderia ser mal interpretada por alguma pessoa irritadinha). As relações entre os dois verbos são complexas, e nem sempre claras, mesmo para as influências regionais. Mas frases como “''Dove stai?” (no sentido de “''Dove ti trovi?”) ou “''Non ci sta nessuno''” (para “''Nessuno è presente''.”) não são aceitáveis no italiano oficial. http://faleitaliano.blogspot.com.br/2009/03/diferenza-tra-essere-e-stare.html ... 1) O verbo ESSERE usado como o verbo SER da língua portuguesa: Sono brasiliana. / Siamo cittadini brasiliani. / Sei una persona onesta./ I bambini sono intelligenti./ Siete capaci di capire questa regola?/ Di dov`è Marco? Marco è di Roma. 2) O verbo ESSERE '''assumindo o sentido do verbo ESTAR em português: Siamo qui per studiare l´italiano. / Sei contenta? / Dove sei? Sono all´università. 3) Usa-se '''sempre o verbo STARE nos seguintes casos: *- Com o gerúndio: Sto studiando la letteratura italiana del Novecento/ Stiamo mangiando un bel piatto di pasta ai funghi./ I bambini stanno piangendo. * Quando cumprimentamos alguém e usamos os advérbios "bene, male, meglio, peggio" : - Come stai, Paolo? - Sto bene. / Come stanno i bambini?/ Oggi i bambini stanno meglio. / Come state, carissimi? Stiamo molto bene. Ma Luigi sta male. * quando damos uma ordem ou um comando: Sta' fermo! / State zitti! / Stiamo attenti! Sta' buono! * com algumas frases e expressões: Se le cose stanno così.... / Te ne stai rinchiuso in camera.... * quando depois do verbo "stare" há a preposição "per" e um verbo no infinitivo, indicando um futuro muito próximo: Una nuova era sta per cominciare. I saldi nei negozi stanno per finire. - Às vezes, no uso coloquial, usa-se o verbo stare para indicar onde uma pessoa está hospedada. Por exemplo, minha amiga de Porto Alegre me telefona e me diz que acabou de chegar no Rio de Janeiro - minha cidade!! - e eu pergunto a ela: Dove stai? Ou seja, pergunto onde ela está hospedada. Atenção: claro que existe também a frase "Dove sei?" - como foi mostrado acima. Mas quando pergunto a alguém "Dove sei?" estou querendo saber apenas onde aquela pessoa está naquele momento. Por exemplo, um amigo liga para o meu celular e pergunta "Rosane, dove sei?" E eu respondo: "Sono al mercato" "Sono dal dentista" "Sono all´università." ... http://www.portalitalia.com.br/lingua/lingua.asp?idforum=132&menu=-1 Outras diferenciações: http://italingua.ning.com/profiles/blogs/essere-or-stare http://serenaitalian.wordpress.com/2010/09/09/difference-between-stare-and-essere/ http://blogs.transparent.com/italian/essere-o-stare/ Essere innamorato "Credo di essere innamorato di...": Acredito que eu esteja apaixonado por.../ Acho que estou apaixonado por... "Sono innamorato di...": Estou apaixonado por... "Penso che mi sono innamorato di lei": Acho que estou apaixonado por ela. Ver verbo reflexivo: "Io sono innamorato" X "Mi sono innamorato" Sono stato Estava/Estive aqui ontem: Sono stato qui ieri. Estava/Estive aqui ontem à noite: Sono stato qui ieri sera. Estive aqui a primeira vez...: Sono stato qui per la prima volta... Essere como verbo auxiliar Verbos que usam como auxiliar essere 'ao invés de avere: * Essere (ser) ''(irregular) 2a coniugazione -ERE (aux. essere) * Stare (estar) (irregular) 1a coniugazione -ARE (aux. essere) * Andare (ir) (irregular) 1a coniugazione -ARE (aux. essere) * Piacere (gostar) (irregular) 2ª coniugazione -ERE (aux. essere) * Venire (vir) (irregular) 3a coniugazione -IRE (aux. essere) * Entrare (entrar) ('regular) 1ª coniugazione -ARE'' (aux. essere) * Sembrare (parecer) ('''regular') 1ª coniugazione -ARE'' (aux. essere) / Parere (pensar/achar) (irregular) 2ª coniugazione -ERE (aux. essere) * Tornare (voltar) ('''regular') 1ª coniugazione '''-ARE (aux. essere) * Capire (entender) (irregular) 3ª coniugazione -IRE (aux. essere) * Rimanere (permanecer, ficar) (irregular) 2ª coniugazione -ERE (aux. essere) * Bisognare (necessitar) (impessoal) 1ª coniugazione -ARE (aux. essere) Lista: http://grammatica-italiana.dossier.net/verbi-intransitivi-essere.htm Os tempos compostos italianos do passado (passato prossimo, futuro anteriore, trapassato prossimo e trapassato remoto, condizionale passato, congiuntivo passato e trapassato, infinito passato, gerundio passato) são formados por duas partes: o auxiliar avere ou essere (conjugados na forma apropriada) mais o particípio (participio passato). Usam o auxiliar essere + particípio (participio passato) (variável, tem que fazer a concordância com o sujeito, masculino, feminino, singular ou plural): * O mesmo verbo essere; * A grande maioria dos verbos intransitivos, entre eles: ** a) os verbos de estar (verbi di stato): stare, restare, rimanere, durare. ** b) A maioria dos verbos de movimento: andare, venire, arrivare, partire, tornare, entrare, uscire, scappare, cadere, etc. ** c) Os verbos que indicam mudança de uma situação para outra: diventare, divenire, invecchiare, nascere, morire, sorgere, tramontare, arrossire, etc. ** d) Os verbos que são usados na forma impessoal mesmo quando eles tem um sujeito: bastare, bisognare, occorrere, convenire, piacere, dispiacere, rincrescere, dipendere, mancare, sembrare, parere, importare, succedere, accadere, avvenire, capire VER, toccare, etc. * Os verbos reflexivos e/o pronominais como lavarsi, pettinarsi, svegliarsi, incontrarsi, sistemarsi, etc. Alguns verbos requerem o auxiliar avere na forma transitiva e o auxiliar essere na forma intransitiva: (salire, saltare, correre, cominciare, finire, continuare, passare, cambiare, bruciare, suonare, etc.) Os verbos modais "dovere, potere e volere" usam o auxiliar requerido pelo verbo (no infinitivo) que segue a eles ... http://www.studiocwd.com/parla/passo/verbi/composto/composti_index.html Reflexões/Questões em aberto Referências Notas Assuntos relacionados Língua italiana Voltar voltar para Italiano: verbos Categoria:Italiano: verbos Categoria:Italiano: verbos irregulares Categoria:Italiano: verbos com auxiliar "essere"